


Ben's Garden

by PremiumSpanky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Sidious is an abusive asshole, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PremiumSpanky/pseuds/PremiumSpanky
Summary: After years working in Agricore, Obi-Wan is finally realizing his dream of opening a coruscant flower shop. If only he could get somewhere with the barista down the street!After years being controlled by Sidious, Maul is ready to snap and try running off again. He desperately wants something more out of life. Maybe the annoying ginger that keeps flirting with him is more interesting than he seems?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I make no promises for update time frames. I make no apologies for errors in my writing because this is just for fun. I hope you all enjoy. I haven't decided if I will attempt mature scenes or not, I might just do them separately if I choose to. Other than that, I can't think of anything that I want to say, so enjoy~~~~

Maul looked down at his cheap black and Grey barista apron and wondered where his life had gone wrong. He mechanically shuffled past Nara, a blue skinned twilek coworker, so that he could start steaming the milk.

Sidious held his fate in his wrinkled hands, mostly in the form of unpaid underworld debt and incriminating evidence. He had found maul some 20 years ago as a scrappy, half starved orphan in Hutt space, slinging spice and running illegal wares to get by. Sidious took him off world and offered him a better life. 

It was all a lie. Sidious had turned out to be a powerful but extremely corrupt politician who dabbled in human trafficking. Maul was one of his victims, picked because of his already developing criminal skills. Sidious had him work where he could keep eyes on him during the day, and occasionally force him to perform more unsavory duties. Maul had tried to escape only once, and had learned better. Sidious meanwhile seemed untouchable, as a well liked senator, business owner, and “philanthropist” all in one, his fingers were in too many pies for anyone to notice his seedier connections. Maul knew it wouldn't take much effort at all to be locked away for the rest of his life. 

He growled fiercely and shoved a mocha latte in the hands of a impatient looking human, who to his credit, simply walked away when he looked at mauls scowling face. 

“Hey, Maul. You gonna let me take my fifteen?”, said Nara, already taking off her apron. 

“Fine.” Maul said shortly, even as she shoved a receipt into a togrutas hand and had already started walking to the back without waiting for an answer. 

‘Typical Coruscant brat’ Maul thought darkly. Kriff, he hated his co-workers, he hated this city, and most of all he hated Kenobi. Kenobi had an almost preternatural ability to find him when the shop was empty and he alone was manning the front. It didn't seem to matter how rude Maul was, Kenobi always seemed ready for friendly small talk in his irritatingly posh accent. 

As if summoned, the door chimed and Kenobi stood there holding the door for the togruta as he left. He wore a cream colored button up and a fashionable scarf, and a cleanly trimmed beard. And a much too affable smile. Maul groaned to himself as Kenobi sauntered up to the counter, already with that annoyingly flirty arch of his brows. 

“Well don't you look dashing today, my friend!”, Kenobi said. 

“What do you want?”, Maul ground out. 

“Oh don't be so grumpy, you know I come here to chat. Did you see there's a florists shop opening just down the street?”, Kenobi continued obliviously, or perhaps amusedly. “Actually I've noticed you stopped putting fresh flowers out on the tables, I'd been meaning to ask why?”

Maul would have loved to work In a florist shop, or open one himself, and the comments both stung. He found himself angrily saying, “Yes I know about the kriffing shop, and management decided the decor was unsuitable. What. Do. You. Want?”

“I'll just have a black tea.” Kenobi said, unfazed.   
Maul pushed his receipt across the counter, and could feel Kenobi's eyes following him while he bustled behind the counter, looking thoughtful. 

When Maul passed him his tea, he felt Kenobi's warm hand land on top of his own and he leaned his face in close to Maul's. 

“For the record, I thought they were lovely,” Kenobi said, and winked. 

Maul huffed and tried to pretend he was more irritated than interested. 

\------

“Look, Obi-Wan, I just don't get why you keep trying to warm up to the guy. He's an asshole! You can do better!” Anakin said. He was setting a plate of spiced vegetables in front of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who appreciatively dug into them with gusto. 

“Sorry Skyguy. Our poor old Obi has a type, and it's apparently people who are both hot and mean.” a young togruta girl said. 

“Ashoka!” Obi-Wan shouted, “He's twice your age! And Satine wasn't mean!”

“Yes she was.” Ashoka and Anakin both deadpanned. 

“She was just… Aristocratic. I'm telling you, I'm not necessarily trying to flirt with Maul anyhow. He just acts that way to everyone and If we're going to have this shop across the street, I'd like to try and be friendly with the businesses close by.” Obi-Wan looked exhausted and ran his hand through his hair. “If I can get him to open up a bit and it leads somewhere… Well…” 

Obi-Wan picked up his datapad in one hand and Anakin swiped it away. 

“You aren't going to do anymore work until you've finished eating.” Anakin said. Ashoka nodded and crossed her arms. Obi wan sighed and looked between the two of them. 

“Alright, Alright! As long as we get these orders in before this weekend. We open two weeks from now, I want everything to go smoothly. ” Obi-Wan said.  
Ashoka's expression softened, “It's gonna go fine, you'll see. Maybe your little zabrak crush will stop by!” she said teasingly. 

Obi-Wan's ears turned red, “stop that!” he said, trying not to grin. 

Later that night after his friends had left to return to their rooms at the jedi temple, Obi-Wan wrapped himself in a blanket, made a warm cup of tea, and made his way downstairs from his apartment to the first floor shop. He sat down on a stool between rows of potted tropical ferns gracefully arched orchids. He didn't understand why Maul had seemed so put off when he had mentioned his new shop, hoping to goad Maul into a visit. 

He had first met Maul at university. “Met” was a strong word for it. They had never shared any classes, Likely because Maul hadn't stayed long. He had seen Maul in the community garden a few times and tried to say hello, only to be rudely rebuffed without even a glance in his direction. He could have sworn he felt Maul in the force, and it intrigued him. Perhaps a fellow failed initiate? He hadn't made much more effort to try to get to know the freshmen, mostly because he had been seeing Satine at the time and he knew he shouldn't be trying to flirt with strangers. He had vanished from campus about 3 months after arriving, and Obi-Wan had assumed he dropped out. 

Obi-Wan didn't doubt that Maul had no recollection of him at all. It had been pure chance that while scouting this particular business sector for his new floral shop, he had stepped into a Coffee chain called Dark Roast and looked straight into the most startling eyes he had ever seen, and had not thought he would likely see again. He and Satine had been split for years now, he was just beginning to build his future, and suddenly Maul appeared again. 

It seemed too fortuitous not to pursue. Even with the very brief time he had spent at the Jedi temple in his youth, he recognized the force at play in this, as surely as the living force filled and calmed the room surrounding him. Who was he to ignore it? Maul was a mystery that intrigued him. Why would a handsome young zabrak be working somewhere like that? Why had he dropped out so quickly? 

\---------  
The next two weeks flew by in a blur of frantic activity and at last it was opening day. Obi-Wan was overjoyed. They had a small but persistent crowd so far, and he was just showing a fascinated young boy how to feed flies to a pitcher plant when he heard murmuring toward the front. He excused himself politely and stepped around the shelves to see senator Amidala from Naboo and a small entourage looking around the shop. She saw Obi-Wan and smiled, stepping toward him. 

“Hello Obi-Wan! I am sorry for the short notice last night.” she said winking.

“I should be thanking you. This will be very good publicity for me!” Obi-Wan said smiling and shrugging. 

Then Amidala turned to face what appeared to be a holo news droid and reporter waiting behind her, “As many senate members and republic citizens are aware, I am an avid supporter of the growth of small locally owned businesses on coruscant. The overwhelming majority of storefronts in this level are owned by large multiplanetary corporations, some of which are even now being actively investigated for everything from tax evasion to links with the slave trade… “ 

she continued for several minutes, and after finishing her prepared statement she posed for a few photos with Obi-Wan at the front of the shop, and shook hands with the reporters. After greeting some enthusiastic citizens, she made a hasty retreat toward Obi-Wan. 

“Ani is upstairs, if you need a rest. I'm sure he'd be happy to make you something to eat.” Obi-Wan said. She nodded gratefully, and dismissing her entourage, made her way upstairs. 

Several hours later Obi-Wan tiredly began shutting down the front of the store. Behind the counter his comm beeped. He opened the Com and an image of Jedi master Plo Koon appeared. 

“Ah Obi-Wan Kenobi. It has been a long time my friend.” the keldor said.

Obi-Wan smiled, Plo was one of the few council members kind enough to follow up with him after he had been shipped off to agricorp, and Obi-Wan had become rather fond of him in the following years, especially when he had brought a young Anakin over. The council had been desperate to find someone who might connect with the boy. Jedi Master Jinn had taken Anakin from Tatooine, left his mother there, and then promptly died in “unforseen circumstance” as the council said. 

Anakin was left alone, confused and angry. Obi-Wan understood Anakin's feelings of abandonment, and Plo had made sure to set up weekend visits afterwards. In the years since Anakin had become an incredibly close friend, almost a brother. 

“As happy as I am to talk, Plo, I am curious what warrants a call at this time of night?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Plo said, “Why am I ever comming you? I need to speak to Anakin about an impending trade council that needs a security detail, and he isn't answering.’

Obi-wan sighed, “How shocking. He's just upstairs, I'll let him know,”

“Thank you. I admit, I am excited to see your new shop. What is it called again?” Plo said. 

“Oh well, it's a bit uncreative. Ben's Garden. I'm planning on expanding the nursery eventually. Floral arrangements are a way to get people in the door for now, since there isn't a real florist on this entire street level these days.” Obi-Wan said. 

“I will visit as soon as my schedule permits, Obi-Wan. I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you making your own path.” Plo said, kindly. 

“Thank you, Plo. I'll be sure to tell Anakin to Com you. Have a good evening,” Obi-Wan said. 

Obi-wan finished closing down, and then went upstairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs when he saw Anakin and Padme sitting on his couch attached at the lips. He cleared his throat and Anakin jumped back whipped his head around. Padme giggled and hid her face behind Anakin's shoulder. 

“Plo needs to speak with you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, amused. 

Red-faced, Anakin got up and went into the kitchen. He came back in a moment later with his Com in hand.

“I wanted to stay and celebrate with you, but duty calls,” Anakin said, frowning at his Com. “I'll bring Ashoka by this weekend. Promise”

Padme rose from the couch and hugged Obi-Wan. “There's a hot pot of tea for you in the kitchen,” she said, kissing his cheek. 

He let them out the front door, so that Anakin could escort Padme back to the senate building. He sat down that night with his tea, and looked around his empty apartment. Everything in his life, after years of feeling abandoned by the order, then working hard labor for years in Agricore, he was finally seeing the fruition of a life he could enjoy,surrounded by people he loved. 

 

\------

Maul had managed somehow to secure the rest of the afternoon off. Sidious seemed distracted lately. It seemed he was receiving some unexpected resistance to a few of his recent political proposals and it left him tucked away in meetings for longer hours than usual. That suited Maul perfectly, as a distracted Sidious meant more free time for Maul. 

He hung his apron in the backroom and stepped out into the street. It was drizzling, and there were only a few people in the street, hurrying along to their next destination. He looked down and across the street at the recently opened shop, Ben's Garden. Despite his seeming disinterest when Kenobi had mentioned it to him, he had very much been wanting to take a look. He still felt bitter, but as long as he was trapped working a job he hated, he would take the simple pleasure of visiting this place when he could. It was very rare to find food and plants that weren't synthetic in some way on a planet as heavily populated as this one. 

The door chimes lightly when he stepped in. The smell of wet soil and the feeling of life in the force washed over him, and he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. Maul opened his eyes and saw that no one was at the register, so he walked into the first row of plants and ran his hands along a fern, relishing in the texture of the thin leaves sliding between his fingers and the way the ferns’ life force brushed his own as he touched it. These were very well cared for, Maul noted to himself. 

He had leaned and buried his face in a pot of delicate and fragrant jasmine when he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

“I was hoping you would stop by!”

Maul jerked upright and frowned at Kenobi. Who stood there grinning like an idiot. Maul turned on his heel and marched toward the door. “I was just leaving, Kenobi.” he growled. 

“Wait!” Kenobi said, startled. Maul froze and turned back around, staring expectantly. “ah, sorry, it's just… look, you clearly don't like me, though I don't know why. I… I just don't want you to feel like you can't come here because of me!”

“I’ll go where I like, regardless.” said Maul. Of course Kenobi would appear to annoy him on his first visit to the florist,and had caught him sniffing flowers like a fool. He almost turned to continue out when Kenobi continued. 

“If it's because I've flirted at the coffee shop, I apologize. I promise I won't anymore, if it makes you so uncomfortable. I thought you might have remembered me from university.” Obi-Wan wan said. 

“University? I was only there three months, I didn't have time to make any friends. Who are you?” Maul demanded. 

Obi-wan stepped back, alarmed, and put his hands up placatingly, “whoa, whoa! It's alright! I just saw you in the community garden several times; I tried speaking to you now and again, but you never seemed interested.”

“wait… the community gardens… do you work here?” Maul asked. 

“Own it, actually.” Obi-Wan said. “I worked very hard to leave Agricore and start my own business.”

Maul stilled at that. “Agricore… You're force sensitive. ” he said. 

“Well, yes. Although I was obviously never chosen as a padawan.” Obi-Wan looked somewhat uncomfortable upon mentioning that fact. 

Suddenly Kenobi seemed far more interesting than before, and before Maul could think better of it he caught even himself off guard by saying, “What are you doing for dinner, Kenobi?”

“Oh! Um, well I haven't got any plans tonight! Would you like to go somewhere?” Obi-Wan seemed startled but pleased. 

Maul tried to stop staring at the pink blush high on Kenobi's cheeks as he nodded. 

\--------  
Maul wondered to himself how he had managed to miss sensing Obi-Wan before now. The red haired human was sitting across from him nursing a drink, both of them trying to think of something to break the tension. 

They had lightly bantered about the quality of the food, but both had so far spent the evening avoiding any deeper conversation. Maul was curious of course, about many things. Obi-Wan however had been more hesitant than normal, and Maul found himself trying to match the pace Obi-Wan was setting. 

“So… Maul. How is it working for Dark Roast? Somehow I have the impression it isn't your first choice of employment.” Obi-Wan asked cautiously. 

Maul shrugged, “It pays the bills. I can't stand my co-workers…. Or the customers.”

“I hope this isn't too forward of me, but if you are ever looking for something else, I'm certain I will have some positions opening soon.” Obi-Wan said.

“What? No no. I can't. That's ridiculous.” Maul said, waving his had dismissively 

“Why?” Obi-Wan countered. “I really will need people soon. And I already know you would enjoy it!”

“It isn't a matter of what I would enjoy!” growled Maul. 

Obi-wan frowned. “I haven't a clue why it wouldn't matter, but I'll take your word for it I suppose.”

The two sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, while Maul contemplated what to say to ease the tension. “Obi-Wan, I owe certain… Favors, shall we say, to certain people. You do not want to get involved with someone like me. Trust me when I say that my company is best enjoyed at a distance.” Maul stated matter of factly. 

Obi-wan looked very concerned now. “Maul, if you are being held against your will somehow, I know people… “

“No!” Maul hissed. “It's fine. I'm fine. I only mean that my circumstance prevents me from leaving my current duties. Don't worry yourself over it.”

Obi-wan looked unconvinced but said, “Alright. I'll leave it if you say so. Just remember the offer, won't you?” He smiled kindly at Maul. 

“You're very kind to someone you don't know.” Maul said after a few moments. 

Obi-wan smirked flirtatiously, “Maybe I'd like to get to know you.”

Maul rolled his eyes and sighed, but he couldn't help his grin at Obi-Wan's antics. He stood up to leave, and Obi-Wan walked with him out the door. 

“You're blushing, Kenobi. What happened to the shameless flirting?” Maul teased. 

To Maul's surprise Obi-Wan seemed almost shy. He answered, “well, I didn't think I had a chance before. I’m not so sure now.”

Maul wasn't sure how to respond to that. He honestly hadn't expected Kenobi's flirting to have any meaning behind it. They came to a stop eventually back outside Obi-Wan’s apartment and storefront. 

“I hope you'll come visit me again soon, Maul” Obi-Wan said. He handed maul a business card with the address of his shop on the front and Ben's Garden in a classy green font above it. Maul flipped the card over and saw that Obi-Wan had scribbled a personal com line on the back. 

“I can't decide if you amuse or irritate me, Kenobi” Maul mumbled to himself. His cheeks were warm and his hearts were beating harder than they should be, but he wasn't quite ready to admit the possibility of what he was feeling to himself. He put the card in his his coat pocket and made his way home. He most certainly didn't linger long enough to make sure Obi-Wan had put in his key code and got inside safely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit more serious. Padme is working hard to uncover what she believes may be corruption in the senate, Obi-Wan makes a new friend, and Maul reaches a breaking point with Sidious.

    In her senatorial office, Padme sat, hunched over a spread of documents, holo records, tax forms, and data spreadsheets. Senator Bail Organa stood across from her, leaning over the mess and sorting through them. They had been at this for hours. Padme had finally given into her growing suspicions. About a month ago, with the assistance of Bail, they had quietly begun collecting evidence. 

    Bail picked up a 3 year old tax form and laid it over two others from the same mining company. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

    “We've definitely got something here. There's just so much of it! It's almost too much to sort through!” He said to Padme. “Three years ago, this company began reporting about 20,000 credits lower revenue, that year and the next two. That was the same year that senator Palpatine turned his vote on the trade negotiations. All evidence would point to this company showing significant increase in revenue, but there's absolutely no documentation to attach fraud to any of the investors or directors. Where is the money going?”

    “Yes I've found 3 other similar instances so far. Palpatine gets a proposal passed, usually an economic one, a business tax decrease or an off planet labor agreement, and then the same year, one of the companies income is markedly lower afterward. It's always a company he has worked most closely with, usually in closed door meetings. Yet we have no evidence of the missing profit, no rumblings from the company about poor growth in their sector, no movement from the fraud sector to investigate.” Padme said. 

    “Yes. This is all very circumstantial. We absolutely cannot let Palpatine get wind of this. We could lose our seats. He'll say we've accused him without just cause. He'll play it up like he's a victim even though we haven't even requested a formal investigation. Meanwhile any committee set up to investigate will only find the same dead ends we have. We need a smoking gun. Something undeniable. I don't suppose he's made any unexplainable large purchases?” Bail said. 

    “We wouldn't know,” Padme sighed. “We would have to file a formal expenditure request, which is as good as letting him know we are digging into his finances. Also, if it's being spent illegally or outside the republic, it would be untraceable either way.” Padme said. 

    “Wait, illegally? Do you suspect something worse than what you've told me?” Bail asked. 

    Padme stood up and stretched. “I'm really not sure of anything, but I've gone through his campaign contributions and found a few matches. For instance, one of his contributors is the CEO of a financial management company which holds and controls the finances for not one, but three large businesses that Sidious was the leading investor of before he was elected. That alone wouldn't say much. But only a few years after the cargo travel inspection regulations were lifted, all three of those companies showed a tremendous drop in labor spending.” She said. 

    Bail raised his eyebrows, “I recall that the most adamant opposition to the deregulation was a trafficking victims organization from the outer rim. They were convinced that the deregulation would allow for a large scale increase in the slave trade seeping into republic space… Padme, if we can pull this off, we could end up not only putting Palpatine in prison, but we could end up breaking apart a potentially massive trafficking operation.”

    “I'm aware of that, Bail. This is a dangerous thing we're doing.” Padme said. She sighed deeply and flopped back into her office chair. Something had to give soon. Ever since Palpatine had pushed so hard against her clone trooper retirement proposal, she had begun questioning his motives more and more. He wasn't the genial old man everyone took him for, and she thanked her lucky stars that Bail had the same intuition. 

 

\---------

 

    Things were running smoothly. Padme’s speech on opening day had gotten word out, and he now had a steadily growing base of semi-regular customers. All of Obi-Wan’s plans seemed to be shaping up. He had a couple more positions to fill, and had managed to schedule in two large orders for weddings in the next week, the income from those alone would secure half his monthly expenses. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he might be in a position to begin expanding sooner than he expected. He had hired a rough looking Mandalorian named Cody about a week ago. Obi-Wan recognized him to be a recently retired clone trooper, but wasn't planning on mentioning it unless Cody did first. 

    They had bonded quickly when Cody found out that Obi-Wan could speak little bits of Mando from his time spent with Satine. Obi-Wan was impressed with Cody's incredible work ethic, and calm nature despite his intimidating stature. He had begun to help with stock and register, giving Obi-Wan more time to focus on building the business. 

    “Did you get the daylillies out of the storeroom? I can start pricing them and put them out today.” Obi-Wan called to Cody across the store. 

    “I'm on it.” Cody said, and a few moments later he came into the aisle where Obi wan was adjusting displays with a crate stuffed with nursery pots. 

    “I'm not sure if we will end up using these in any arrangements, but they're quite popular for rooftop and indoor arboretum gardening this time of year. I think they'll sell well enough on their own.” Obi-Wan said. 

    Cody upturned an empty crate and sat down next to Obi-Wan to start labeling and shelving. “You're right, someone at the register asked if we would have any in stock just yesterday,” He said.

    “Oh I meant to tell you, I have a friend from the temple. Visiting today. Master Plo Koon. I didn't know if you might know him,” Obi-Wan said.

    Cody frowned, “Well being, ah, a clone and all… I’ve got mixed feelings on the lot of them, Jedi masters. Master Plo isn't too bad though.” Cody waved his hand at Obi-Wans concerned look, and quickly changed the subject, “By the way, I put in a shipment order for a few fillers were running low on. Myrtle, poms, and baby's breath.”

    “You what? How did you…” Obi-Wan started, then Cody held out Obi-Wan’s com. 

    “You left this on a shelf in the back, unlocked. I found the shipment forms and filled it in. Not exactly difficult, sir.” Cody somehow managed to look both reproachful and mischievous at the same time. 

    “Well.. I… thank you Cody. I'm rather lucky to have hired you, I suspect!” Obi-Wan laughed. He meant it. Cody was an admirable man, and clever. “I probably will have Jedi coming to visit periodically, so do say something if it begins to bother you.” Obi-Wan pat Cody on the knee and they both continued to work amicably. 

    After a few more hours working, Master Plo arrived, dragging an unexpected and disgruntled looking Mace Windu along. Cody stiffened when they walked in. 

    “Cody?” Plo asked, but at the same time Cody was coming out from behind the counter, and told Obi-Wan he wanted to take his break. He was already out the storeroom door before Obi-Wan had a chance to respond. 

    “Oh dear… I hope he's alright. Maybe I should… “ Obi-Wan started to follow but Mace’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

    “It’s my fault, Plo dragged me here to talk to him.” Mace began to make his way toward the door Cody had exited, the expression on his face was guarded, but Obi-Wan could feel confrontation in the force and in his movement. 

    Obi-Wan stepped in front of him and said, “How about you explain to me what this is about first?” Obi-Wan was still smiling kindly, but his tone was hard. 

    Plo said, addressing both of them, “I had recommended Cody should apply here when he chose to leave the forces. He had a falling out with Master Windu when the senate hearing over clone retirement rights were taking place. Neither of the two have made a move toward speaking with the other or reconciliation. I had hoped simply that the two could perhaps talk.”

    Mace looked stormily around the shop, “You've done well for yourself, Kenobi. If Cody is going to hide from me than I'll be heading back. You can tell him I’m prepared to move on from this childishness whenever he is.” he turned on his heel with that and left. 

    Obi-wan was frowning now, and looked expectantly at Plo Koon. Mace had never been a particularly friendly Master if Obi-Wan's memories of the temple served, and he didn't particularly enjoy having the prickly man unexpectedly appearing and distressing his newest employee. 

    “I'm so sorry about that.” Plo said, embarrassed. “I didn't realize Cody would still be so affected. He was assigned to Mace for the last two years, but when Mace argued to the senate against many of the provisions in the retirement proposal, the friendship fell apart. I'm certain Cody intended to stay working at the temple until he saw the recording of Maces senate interview.”

    “Its sounds like Cody would reach out if he wanted to talk about all this. You probably shouldn't have sprung this on him. He looked spooked,” Obi-Wan said. 

    “I apologize again.” Plo said sincerely. “I hope that you will still show me around. I truly have been wanting to visit you.”

    “Of course my old friend. Just give me warning next time, so I can give Cody a chance to avoid Master Windu if he chooses.”

    “Of course. Master Windu is feeling guilty, though he denies it. Even Yoda has brought it to his attention. I thought perhaps meeting with Cody would prompt an apology, but I see now that Mace is not yet ready to confront his own actions.”

    “I hope that he comes to his senses. It's certainly his loss. Cody has been wonderful.” Obi-Wan said. 

    The two walked around the store for a while, Obi-Wan explaining interesting aspects of various plants and flowers. Eventually Cody returned to the register, and the three chatted. Wisely, Plo didn't mention the incident with Mace. Cody was clearly not as cold as he had been to Mace, but was also more closed off than Obi-Wan had seen him. 

    Later in the day as Cody helped Obi-Wan shut down, he quietly said, “Mace said that they had better use for us than the rest of the republic.”

    “What?” said Obi-Wan. 

    “He told the senate that we might pose a threat to people. That we were… bred for violence.” Cody grimaced. “He talked about us like, like me and my brothers are just tools. Like we're a bunch of kriffing walking blasters.”

    Obi-wan stood perfectly still, shocked. Cody continued, “We worked so close together for so long, I thought he knew me!” As Cody voice started to crack Obi-Wan sidled close and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. Unsure at first, he simply offered his silent company for a few minutes, which thankfully seemed to be exactly what Cody needed at the moment. 

    “I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know how callous the council can be.” Obi-Wan said after a while. “You seemed fine around Anakin and Ashoka?”

    That had Cody cracking a watery smile. “yeah,” he said,“ Anakin was livid at the council members that moved against it. He's actually one of the ones that helped push the opinion the other way. He made a big stink in the council meeting after the hearings. He told them they were treating us like slaves.”

    Obi-wan smiled, “That's certainly Anakin.”

    They finished closing up the shop and Obi-Wan made a note to himself to ask Cody if there were any other clones looking for a job that might be a good fit.

 

\------

    Maul had visited a few more times since they had shared dinner, but had only stayed for an hour or two to chat and then had left saying he had work. Obi-Wan had grown concerned one night when He had been so clearly exhausted, he nearly fell asleep sitting up in a chair. He had brushed off Obi-Wan’s concern but had seemed nervous. Maul clearly had something he was hiding, but with his already prickly personality, Obi-Wan was unsure how or if he should broach the subject.

     He was transplanting bulbs one afternoon when he got a comm message.

 ‘can I come over’ it read. 

    Obi-wan quickly replied ‘Of course! I’m working, but you know you are always welcome.”

    A few minutes later the front door chimed and Maul shuffled in. He had a split lip and a heavy limp in his step. He was breathing hard and made his way over too Obi-Wan. 

    “Is there, ah, any chance we might talk privately somewhere?” He said. He kept shifting nervously and glancing behind him to the doorway. 

    Cody spoke up from the store room door, “I'll handle things, take him upstairs sir.” 

    Cody's firm tone reminded Obi-Wan that Cody had military experience. He glanced toward the front door, and then back at Obi-Wan and nodded. 

     Obi-wan slung one of Maul's arms over his shoulder and got him upstairs into his apartment. He brought him to the bathroom and sat Maul on the toilet seat while he gathered some bandages and bacta. 

    “I was hoping to get you into my apartment under better circumstances, you know.” Obi-Wan joked, trying to calm himself. He batted Maul's hands away and started rolling his pant leg up, revealing a sizable burned gash in his calf. It looked an awful lot like a blaster wound to Obi-Wan. 

    “Not funny. I wouldn't have come here if I had any idea where else to go. Do you remember when you said you know people?” Maul said. 

    “Yes, what's happened to you? You must believe me when I say I will try to help you.” Obi-Wan said. 

    Maul started to answer but hesitated and ran a hand down his face, hissing at his torn lip. He hunched over staring at his hands, watching Obi-Wan apply the bacta. 

    “It's complicated. I'm being… Blackmailed. In exchange for work, I don't get thrown in jail. But the sort of work I'm doing is killing me.” Maul said.

    “What do you mean? What sort of work? And who is doing this?” Obi-Wan said. 

    “I mean the illegal kind of work. The barista job is just a cover.” Maul said. 

    Suddenly he stood up again. “This is idiodic! What am I doing?! I'm going to end up getting you killed!” Maul begin pacing frantically in the small space. 

    “Maul! Calm down! I can handle myself, I promise you. I just need to know what's happened.” Obi-Wan said. 

    Maul stopped pacing and held Obi-Wans gaze. He took a deep breath as if to work up his nerves and said, “You were raised in the jedi temple weren't you? I assume you have heard of the Sith?” 

    

\-------

 Four days ago 

 

    Maul was hunched over and holding his ribs,while his breath came in short gasps. He’d be lucky if they weren't broken. Sidious, wearing the genial face of Chancellor Palpatine, smiled benignly from behind a desk, his fingers steepled. 

    “I do hope I have made my displeasure in your recent… Deliances … perfectly clear?” He said to Maul. 

    “Of course sir.” Maul weezed out. 

    “Excellent. You will be receiving the details of a new mission soon. It is time at last to remove a thorn that has remained in my side for too long. I have an opportunity to strike now at my opposition from two angles, and I will not miss it.”

    Maul made no move to speak and Sidious continued, “Padme Amidala. She has been thwarting many of the most important proposals I have attempted to move forward. It is only a matter of time now before I can take control of the senate. I want her removed before then. Your mission will be to assassinate her.”

    “She has a Jedi guard at nearly all times. Skywalker is powerful.” Maul said calmly. His mind, however was reeling. This was, by far, the most consequential crime Sidious had ever demanded of him. 

    “I am aware of Skywalker. He will be, shall we say, distracted. I have, at this very moment, set in motion the elimination of a dear friend of Skywalker’s. This will also serve as a test for you. Once you're ill advised little friendship is ended, you will have nothing left to distance you from your tasks. Perhaps I may even continue your training if you perform to my liking” Sidious smiled sinisterly, as Maul began to panic inwardly, sensing who the target was. Sidious continued calmly, “Obi-Wan Kenobi will die. You will use the ensuing chaos amongst the Jedi, Skywalker in particular, to your advantage.”

 

    Maul paced in his dingy apartment, clutching his horns and muttering to himself. He had lost so much to Sidious already. In the weeks since Maul had begun really talking with Obi-Wan he had become much more than a passing irritant, even more than a friend when Maul was honest with himself. 

    After their lunch date, they had began getting to know eachother better. He had come to enjoy the flirtatious, and often witty banter back and forth in their com messages. Obi-Wan had, in such a short amount of time, reminded Maul what having a close friend could be like. It was shared jokes and concerned questions. A hot cup of tea shoved into his hands and a bright smile the few times he actually made it to the shop to visit. He hadn't realized how isolated Sidious made him, until Obi-Wan had barged into his life. 

    Now Sidious planned to destroy it all, just like every other time Maul had found any small happiness or friendship. Maul knew, deep down, that if he didn't find a way out this time, there may truly never be another good time to escape this life. Sidious had said he would train him again. But Maul remembered the first time. He remembered the unending aches, broken bones, and bruises. He remembered silently screaming into his pillow at night, begging the force to take him the night he had killed Kilindi. He remembered years of broken trust coupled with punishment, wishing more than anything that Sidious had never sensed him in the force. 

    Maul sat down on the floor and focused on his pain and anger in meditation. Slowly his breathing evened out, as he reigned in his emotions and wrestled them into submission. The force was swelling around him, but Maul at last had clarity enough to see the path he wished to take. 

    

    Maul spent three days scouting. He realized quickly that Sidious must be using an assassin unknown to Maul. He hadn't sussed out any of the usual tells. He hadn't caught anyone yet scouting out Obi-Wan's apartment. He was suspicious at first of the new hire Obi-Wan had, especially since he was clearly a clone. He wasn't force sensitive though, and didn't hide his exasperated fondness for Obi-Wan well. It simply didn't feel like the right direction, and Maul had learned to trust his gut in that regard. He thought about telling Obi-Wan, but for now, he thought it might compromise any surprise advantage he may have, if any, and he didn't know how closely Sidious’s assassin might be watching. 

    Today Maul had carefully followed Obi-Wan to a dining establishment about four blocks from his apartment. He kept a significant distance, and mostly used Obi-Wan's presence in the force to locate him. He was on a deeply shadowed balcony across and down the street, about five floors up. He watched as Obi-Wan exited and headed back toward his apartment. 

    Maul sighed, and was just about to turn back to continue, but noticed a neimoidian that had just exited. He stood staring in the direction Obi-Wan had gone and held up one hand briefly to his ear, and then turned the opposite direction and began walking away. Maul wondered if he might have an earpiece, and decided to tail him. It seemed as good a trail as any at this point. 

    The neimoidian headed toward the large public turbolifts and Maul swore to himself. He ran and quickly lifted a large brown head scarf off a street stall and jerked a pair of goggles right off of the bald head of a passerby who shouted into thin air as Maul sped away toward the lifts. He haphazardly disguised himself, griping about how foolish he must look and making his way around to the lift. 

    He joined a small crowd of people waiting and stepped into the lift along with his mark. He didn't look in his direction at all and noted what level he exited from. Maul continued down so as not to alert him, and quickly caught another lift and circled back up. He ditched his disguise. This was one of the lower, seedier levels. It was dimly lit, and it was easy for Maul to hide himself in the crowd with his hood pulled up. 

    He only took a couple of hours and a few threats to find out where his target likely was staying. There was still a chance this was a complete waste of time, but the force was pulling at him, almost making him anxious. 

    He reached the large gray building he had been directed towards, and found an external escape ladder. He made his way to an emergency exit and just as he got past the security code and swung the door open the butt of a blaster rifle came down hard on his face. He got only the barest glimpse of a Trandoshan smirking at him before going limp. 

    The Trandoshan dragged Maul down a set of stairs into a larger area, boxes and shelves were stacked against the walls, debris cluttered the floor. The neimoidian from earlier was standing by two more Trandoshans and a heavily scarred human male in a suit. 

    “Looks like you got ‘em Clitch!” said one of the Trandoshans. 

    “Yeah! He didn't expect me at all! Out like a light. Where are the binders?” Clitch said. He let Maul's head hit the duracrete, as he started patting his vest and looking around. He found the binders and leaned down to place them on Maul's wrists. 

    Suddenly Maul grabbed Clitch’s arm and in a single motion had him slammed on the floor below and the hissing blade of his saberstaff at the back of his neck. 

    The others jumped away quickly. One of them shouted, “Why didn't you take his weapon you idiot!” the two Trandoshans had pulled blasters out and began firing on him. He pulled up Clitch by the back of his shirt and let him be shot, then swiftly deflected their blaster fire and took out one of them immediately. The Neimoidian awkwardly struggled to pull a blaster from its holster, meanwhile Maul rushed the last Trandoshan and killed her with a Saber through the chest as she swung at him wildly with a vibroblade. 

    Pain erupted suddenly in Maul's calf. The human man had run across the warehouse and gotten lucky with a blaster shot. When Maul turned toward him, he had already slipped out the exit. Maul turned back and advanced on the neimoidian. 

    “Boss said not to underestimate you. Guess we messed that one up.” He sneered at Maul. 

    “What are your orders?” Maul growled. 

    “You already know! We're gonna take out that Jedi reject and make sure you don't get in the way.” He yelled, and tried firing from his blaster. But Maul was already on him. 

    Maul lost track of the human man that had shot him. This was very bad. Sidious had known already that Maul would turn on him, had made sure those scumbags were ready for him. He must have had eyes on Maul and seen him scouting, or maybe even had a tracker on him. He had to get to Obi-Wan and warn him. There was no going back now. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's friends are here to help, which is good because Maul is questioning whether this was a good idea. The boys get the hell out of dodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been distracted by Good Omens. I do not promise to become undistracted by Good Omens. Next chapter will ideally involve Farm Stuff™. I won't pretend to know what I'm doing, I'm just here to have a good time.

    Obi-wan was pacing. He had managed to calmly ask Maul to go back downstairs and let Cody know to close the shop early. Maul must have noticed Obi-Wan's boiling emotions because he simply looked concerned for a moment and then went. Of course. Of course his life was being upended yet again by the God forsaken Jedi and sith. Just like when he got shipped off at the tender age of thirteen. Just like when he tried to leave Agricore, years later. There would be no way not to involve them. Padme was in danger, he would have to tell Anakin. Anakin would inform the order, who would then be knocking down his door to get at Maul. 

    Obi-Wan kept bouncing between anger at Maul for keeping such a massive secret about himself, then feeling guilty for feeling angry, then feeling fiercely protective, then back to angry again. He didn't want to start yelling at Maul when he was clearly a victim of circumstance, and trying to help Obi-Wan as well. He wasn't sure yet of the extent that Maul was being manipulated, but it wasn't hard to piece together with Maul's desperation at his situation and the hints of a dark past and present from their conversations. He had already suspected maul may be involved in the criminal world, though the Sith part was a huge shock. 

     Obi-Wan wasn't green to the workings of the republic underbelly. Living on economically exploited mining and farming planets with a deep resentment for the republic had made sure of that. People were desperate for credits, or raised in a crime syndicate, or owed favors they couldn't repay. It tended to be those already with power who caused the most harm. He shouldn't be surprised then, that there was corruption at the very head of the senate itself.

     He wasn't at all sure how to feel about the Sith, as the Jedi had only talked disparagingly of the Sith as ancient history. Apparently Maul was partially trained as a sith, and much like Obi-Wan himself, had been abandoned by his unimpressed teacher and used as a less polished tool instead, albeit in a considerably crueler fashion. 

    After giving himself a few minutes to digest the information Maul had dumped at his feet, he eventually centered his emotions and followed to the first floor. Maul was sitting behind the counter talking quietly with Cody. Obi-Wan was surprised to see how at ease Maul was with him. Although Cody's no-nonsense attitude and his soldier's ability to adjust seamlessly to work in an emergency was likely quite comfortable for Maul, given his apparent background. Cody looked up and waved Obi-Wan over. 

    “Do you want to catch me up on what the kriff is going on? I'm not going home for the night unless I know you two are safe. Don't roll your eyes at me Maul, I'm a trained soldier and you're a citizen, regardless of whatever… Odd jobs… You may have done in the past." Cody looked completely exasperated between the two of them. “I'm serious! If you think a little back alley brawl or a couple of mobsters will scare me away, you must not have looked into my service record when you hired me.” 

    Obi-wan looked at Maul, who simply shrugged and said “Tell him what you want, I've made up my mind. I won't be returning to Sidious regardless of where we go from here. He's sort of figured out the gist of it already though.”

    Obi-wan nodded and said, “Cody, unfortunately it seems our situation is more complicated than a simple scuffle. Maul was, until tonight, working for something like a crime organization. He is being blackmailed into this work by a politician. I'm not sure how difficult it will be to keep Maul out of prison if we simply report what he's told me to republic authorities.” 

    Maul continued, “Sidious, my master, found me when I was very young, he has plenty of evidence and sufficient influence in the coruscant police force to put me away quickly and quietly if he captures me alone. I wouldn't be surprised to find a warrant for my arrest out already. In fact, If I go off planet, he could probably send the GAR after me.” he continued after a pause, “Not to mention the hit he has out on Obi-Wan.”

    Cody looked alarmed, “What do mean a hit?! And how does he have anything to do with the GAR? Do I know him?”

    Maul and Obi-Wan shared a look, and Maul said, “Sidious is my masters name, a sith lord's name, but in public he is Chancellor Palpatine. He’s got a hit out on Obi-Wan so that Senator Amidala will be unprotected by Anakin long enough for me to assassinate her. Those were my most recent orders anyway. She apparently has become enough of a political liability to risk an attack.”

    Cody stared at Maul for a moment and finally turned to Obi-Wan, “Do you trust that he's telling you the truth? The chancellor isn't well liked by most clones, but that's kind of a huge accusation, sir. And why in kriffin' hell would he want you dead? Really just to distract Amidala's guard?”

    Obi-wan looked thoughtfully at Maul, “I know I wasn't trained as a Jedi, but I trust in the force and in my intuition. I believe him. Besides, you can't tell me you'd be surprised to find out the chancellor is engaged in some illegal activity in secret. And don't forget I was raised in the temple and have many connections there still. I may not have political clout, but I've enough influence on those that do to be targeted. If the chancellor really is a sith as Maul has told us, getting rid of both myself and Padme would be a huge blow to the Jedi. Anakin is one of their most active generals, when he isn't off with Padme. I don't like to think how anakin might handle losing both of us at once.” 

 

    Cody pulled out his com and started typing out a message while he talked, “Right then. I'll start pulling some of my retired brothers in. I know a lot of trustworthy ex troopers that will do well with this. You go call up senator Amidala and explain what's going on. Let her explain it to Skywalker but I'd like to sit in on the call with you. Then we're gonna get you two off planet.” Cody said matter of factly, stopping to point at them sternly. A dark grin spread across his face. “I've been waiting for someone to catch that slimy hut’tuun. Maybe this will put a damper on whatever his next plans were. He's been jerking me and my brothers around for too long, keeping us from getting our rights. We'll keep an eye on things here, hopefully discretely gather some Intel.” 

    “That sounds as good a plan as any.” Maul said. He seemed more calm than earlier, but Obi-Wan looked down and noticed Maul's hands were shaking. 

    “I agree,” he said, “but it doesn't seem like there is much else we can do tonight. I think I'm going to find Maul somewhere to sleep.” 

    “You're going to let me sleep here?” Maul said, surprised. 

    “Of course I am! You'll be in danger otherwise. At least here there's no reasonable way he can come after us tonight without raising suspension, and he will at least need time to figure out how to deal with you going rogue without revealing himself. I certainly don't want you out in the city all alone and dodging assassins in any case." Obi-Wan said. 

    Cody's face softened. He pat Maul's shoulder and said, “Listen to me. I know you probably think there's no way I could understand, but I've seen my brothers forced into some pretty kriffin’ terrible situations, and I've had to make some terrible decisions before. I'm not gonna judge you for trying to survive after the sort of things I've seen. Try to remember you aren't out there surviving alone right now. It's always easier with my brothers helping me, and we're gonna help you get out of this mess.”

    Maul's eyebrows rose up and he didn't seem to know what to say besides a confused thanks, and Obi-Wan led him back upstairs. He had come to Obi-Wan expecting to protect him, and instead it seemed, ended up being doted on himself. He wasn't sure he would be able to get any rest tonight, but Obi-Wan was right that it wouldn't make sense to run around avoiding Sidious’s mercenaries and spies all night, worried about Obi-Wan. Sidious would need to avoid making any obvious moves against Obi-Wan for now. At least until sidious confirmed how much information Maul had revealed. 

 

____________

 

    Early the next morning Padme hung up the holocall with Obi-Wan, a tattoo covered Zabrak named Maul, and a former clone commander named Cody. She quickly sent Bail a com to meet her in her office as quickly as he was able. 

    Two hours later Bail was furiously typing in his data pad, his brows pinched and a grimace set on his face. 

    "I'm going to get Obi-Wan and his friend off planet. I'm worried about security though. And we need to inform the Jedi council, obviously. Although Obi-Wan seems to think Maul's previous occupations may prove to be an issue." Bail said. 

    Padme hummed in agreement, "I've asked Anakin if he can set a meeting later today with some council members. They won't have jurisdiction to bring Maul to the temple if the local government of Taanab doesn't comply. They may prove useful if we can direct their attentions to Palpatine. Anakin is close to Palpatine, but whatever the risk, he needs to know."

    "I agree. We have friends on the council, they've helped us with investigations before. We will just have to trust that they will understand how delicate the situation is." Bail said, "I'm leaving now, let me know how the meeting goes" 

    Bail shut the office door behind him as he left, heaving a frustrated sigh. The one factor he was more worried about than any was the Jedi council. Obi-Wan had warned Padme and himself that the council might come after Maul without even the courtesy of a trial. He would have to act quickly if he wanted any chance of this situation playing out the way he wanted. With a little luck, and depending on how Obi-Wan's sith friend responded, they may have just found a key witness in their case against the chancellor. They were very near to closing in on him, and losing a witness like Maul could destroy everything and end with the loss of his position in the senate or worse. 

 

\------

 

    "Are you sure there isn't anything you need to retrieve?" Obi-Wan said to Maul. 

 

    Maul was pacing and fiddling with his Saber casing, "Absolutely. Are you sure you trust this senator?" 

    Obi-wan stepped in front of Mauls path and put his hands on his shoulders. "Yes. I trust him completely. That's the fourth time you've asked."

    "And this planet?" Maul said. 

    "Yes. I'm positive. I have a lot of deep ties there. Sidious might send assassins but he won't be able to justify sending the GAR after you." Obi-Wan said, "Just trust in the force."

    Maul snorted and said, "I may use the force, but I don't trust it." regardless, he took a deep breath and tried to center himself. 

    Obi-Wan's com chimed and he said, "That's Bail, the ship will be ready in an hour."

    Maul didn't respond sat down on the couch. Obi-Wan tossed some socks in an open travel pack on the floor and came over to sit on his living room table, across from Maul, close enough that their knees touched when he leaned over to take Maul's hands. 

    "It really is going to be alright." he said quietly. 

    "I'm doing everything in my power to keep from walking out the door and going back to him on my knees, or trying to kill him." Maul scoffed, "I've never believed in helping anyone but myself, and I've learned not to ever rely on anyone's help. Now suddenly I'm doing both." Maul said, without looking up. 

    "Do you think that was the right way to live?" Obi-Wan asked. 

    Maul scrunched his face up in aborted anger, ready to be defensive. But Obi-Wan's tone wasn't judgemental, or even pitying. Only a gentle question. After a moment of consideration Maul said, "Not necessarily. But it's the only way I've survived this long. I don't know what to expect now and I can't stand it."

    Obi-wan rubbed the backs of Maul's hands with his thumbs in a soothing motion, carefully choosing his words. "If you agree that that isn't the right way to live, why is that? Is it because you haven't been happy living like that?" 

    Maul looked up a bit at that, confused. "Well, no. I don't suppose I've been particularly happy… But that's not the point. It was to survive; it was nothing to do with being happy. It wasn't even a choice about how I wanted to live, just the only option."

    Obi-wan smiled slightly, "Yes, which is why I'm willing to trust you even if you do use the dark side of the force and you have a troubled past. What I'm trying to get at is that helping me and Senator Amidala, and trusting me, is your choice. Try and think of this as an opportunity… to live a life you can be happier with and by your own will, not just following the orders of someone you despise."

    After a moment Maul of consideration Maul squeezed Obi-Wan's hands, "I don't know how you can be so… Hopeful… Obi-Wan. Sounds like a lot of Jedi banthashit to me." but when Obi-Wan caught his eye, they crinkled in an amused smirk, and he felt calmer in the force than he had in hours. 

    

\------    

    Bail was taller than Maul expected. He always thought of senators as being bookish, usually older, weak in will and stature if not intelligence. But perhaps, he thought while Bail shook his hand firmly, that observation only applied with the sort of senators Palpatine involved himself with. Bail was clear eyed, energetic in the force, and spoke with intent and confident purpose. Maul understood at last what Obi-Wan had meant when he said he knew people who could help them as Bail laid out the plan he and senator Amidala had worked out. 

    "I'm going to accompany you and Maul to some property Obi-Wan owns on Tanaab. I'm also personally going to accompany you to visit the local governing body to help work through the necessary political asylum paperwork so that even if the senate demands Maul be extradited back to coruscant, the local government can deny the request and tie them up in court long enough to process the asylum request. Once that is approved, you two can return and hopefully help us reveal Palpatine for what he is." Bail said, he pinned Maul with an intense stare and Maul stiffened despite himself, "I hope this isn't asking too much of you Maul. Padme and I have been working diligently, and you are the first person we have met who may have been close enough to him and who may be willing to take the stand."

 

    "What exactly do you mean, senator?" Maul said, alarmed and enraptured by Bail's passion in equal measure. "Do you mean testifying in court? I have plenty of accusations, none of them with evidence. But he could easily simply point his finger back at me."

 

    Bail smiled and said simply, "For now I'm sure he could win against any accusations, but not for long. Not without a fight if he wants to keep a hold on his political power."

 

    Maul felt a shiver run down his spine at Bail's smile. It reminded him of Cody's reaction only a day ago. He wondered if perhaps Sidious had garnered more attention than he had meant to, and just how many clones, politicians, and others were out there biding their time to serve some overdue justice. If sidious had any idea that this senator was on his trail , he certainly hadn't let Maul know. 

 

    Maul shook his head and focused back on the conversation. "I'm not sure yet if that's a good idea. Generally the best way to survive my former Master is to keep your head down. As much as I want to keep Obi-Wan from getting himself killed, I also do not intend on surrendering myself to imprisonment." Maul said. 

 

    Bail's smile turned kind and he said, "I understand your concern, Maul. We aren't about to throw you to the wolves, so to speak. If you decide to testify against him to the senate, it will only be when we are sure that you are safe on coruscant, and that we have a solid case against him. You are far from the only person I've helped who has committed crimes against their will. Sometimes it's trafficking. Sometimes it's terrible poverty, or debts to the wrong people. Whatever the reason, I trust Obi-Wan's judgment of your character, and I'm willing to take a chance on you if it means we can stop him from hurting more people."

 

    Maul eyed Bail doubtfully. The idea of standing in a courtroom or before the senate, talking openly about his past seemed as impossible as terrifying. It wasn't like he had many options though. He had yet to interact with any planetary or system government in a capacity that was positive. He had been in the outer rim and watched with his own eyes core world politicians doing every sort of evil, from purchasing pleasure slaves to paying off local police forces for favors. In the lower levels of coruscant he had witnessed and assisted in much of the same, in aid of Sidious’s political maneuvering. He simply didn't see how anything but running or hiding would be beneficial. 

 

    "I don't agree with you senator. Sidious will use his influence over the senate to crush any opposition. I wouldn't stand a chance, and then you will have a target on your back as well. I won't force you or Obi-Wan to do anything, but I'm not going to walk into a trap with you and end up killed." Maul said, crossing his arms tersely. 

 

    Despite his rejection, Bail kept the kind smile on his face, "As I said, no one will try and force you to a courtroom. You may change your mind later. I've yet to meet someone in a similar situation who wasn't hesitant of going to court. It's completely normal to not trust the justice system when it has failed you before."

 

    "In any case," Obi-Wan interjected, "we will be safe for a while. We can continue worrying over possible court cases once we've passed our first hurdle and secured ourselves from arrest."

 

    "I will give it consideration then." Maul said tersely, despite finding himself surprised at Bail's calm acceptance of Maul's misgivings. If nothing else, Maul found himself reluctantly impressed with Bail's confidence and demeanor.

 

\-------

 

    Two hours later, their ship landed in the capital city of Pandath. Taanab was an inner rim agricultural planet with only a few small cities, Pandath being the sole spaceport. To Maul the planet seemed wholly unremarkable. He looked out the front viewport as they broke atmo at the sprawling plains broken by think jungle that stretched on past the horizon beyond the city. He was already planning escape routes and thinking of ways to use the massive cargo freighters carrying farming equipment to their advantage should they need to. Despite the disadvantage of a single port, it was an incredibly busy one. There was also little civilian ship traffic to disappear into if necessary, but certainly opportunity to disappear in the freighters or into the jungles. 

 

    Once landed, the three of them exited the ship and met a representative sent by the mayoral office. She was a human woman, short and dark skinned with braided hair, in stylish but utilitarian clothes. She shook each of their hands, introducing herself simply as Lana, and gestured for a group of workers nearby to help carry the groups belongings. 

    "Welcome to Pandath. I will be escorting your party to the government offices. They are only a short distance from the port. Senator Organa, you expressed a desire to meet with the governor immediately upon arrival, so we have scheduled as much. We will be providing dinner courtesy of the mayor's office of course, and you will be provided lodging for the night." Lana explained brusquely although not unkindly, and led them through the port and into the city. She didn't speak much, except to point out the directions of the residential and business sectors, and explaining briefly the local customs tending toward formality. 

    They arrived at the offices quickly and were led to a conference room with a long table and comfortable plush chairs. A few minutes later a portly older man with a heavy limp and a cane walked into the room. Obi-Wan stood and pulled the man into a loose embrace, and the man pat Obi-Wan hard on the back. 

 

    "Ben!" He exclaimed, "It's been too long young man!" 

 

    "I agree entirely, Mayor Seki! Let me introduce you to my good friend Bail Organa. Bail, this is Mayor Pacer Seki. And this is my ahem.. Um partner Maul." Obi-Wan introduced them, blushing and stumbling through Maul's introduction. In the chaos of what had happened they hadn't really had much chance to discuss exactly what they were to each other. Maul raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan but didn't react otherwise. 

    Seki grinned and jabbed at Obi-Wan with his elbow playfully. "Ah see Ben! What did I tell you would happen when you decided to move away!" Obi-Wan was caught between shrugging helplessly at Maul, hoping he hadn't offended him by declaring them an item, although looked bemused if anything. Seki was saying something about 'with all that flirting you do' and jostling Obi-Wan playfully. 

    Maul looked at Obi-Wan's floundering, and stifled an amused grin at his discomfort. He instead stood briefly to shake the mayor's hand politely without comment. Seki firmly shook his hand, grinning and said while gesturing to Obi-Wan, "keep an eye on that one, eh? He likes to act posh, yes, but Ben gets into plenty of trouble anyhow."

 

    The Mayor leaned out the doorway and motioned in a young office assistant who carried in an intimidating stack of paperwork and dropped it on the table in front of Bail with a heavy THUNK. 

    He patted Bail on the shoulder when Bail sighed at the stack and said, "You'll thank me later for getting everything prepared after Ben commed me. I got word on your way here that there's been a warrant issued for his arrest in coruscant already. By this time tomorrow, I'm certain I'll have the GAR knocking about. We will have to move quickly. You have already met my niece Lana, who I sent to meet you. She is going to be returning shortly with dinner, and between the three of us we should be able to get this finished by tonight and sent for processing tomorrow morning."

 

    Bail looked a little speechless, "Mayor Seki! I appreciate the help, but I can't believe as mayor you have time to drop a whole afternoon on this…" 

    

    "You will find, senator, that Ben has done a great service to our planet, and our community. Even to my own family. An afternoon is nothing." the Mayor said, looking at Obi-Wan almost tenderly. "He's earned his place here."

 

    Maul was feeling considerably better about the immediate risks. He hadn't expected the mayor of the capital city of the planet they were on to be so ready to assist them directly. He had never had much of an ear for politics, especially the complicated mess that Bail seemed intent on getting tied up in.

     However, Maul was very good at judging character, and potential danger. He sensed only goodwill between Obi-Wan and this man named Seki, and even his rather stern niece. Bail and Seki seemed almost eager to help, and Maul wanted to ask Obi-Wan more about his past on this planet. He was beginning to see a bit of the hope and kindness that had drawn him to Obi-Wan reflected in these other two men. 

 

    The paperwork for the asylum request took just as long as anticipated, in part due to missing personal information that Maul simply didn't know about himself,and the complicated nature of his unjust warrant and Bail's confidential investigation. Thankfully, a few hours later they were eating some of the freshest meat and vegetables Maul had ever had in his life. After finishing off a plate of seasoned and slow roasted root vegetables, Maul followed Lana tiredly to a guest room. Obi-Wan came into the room as well, and realized that he hadn't ever explained that he and Maul weren't exactly dating yet, and they had been given a shared room and bed. 

 

    "Oh goodness, that's so embarrassing, I'll just go and… ," Maul grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist and halted his walking out the door. 

 

    "I'm not angry. Let's just get some sleep and worry about pretending we aren't really in a relationship in the morning." Maul said bluntly. 

 

    "I'm sorry I just assumed… We've been dancing around it for awhile, but I shouldn't have assumed you plan on a relationship." Obi-Wan nervously. 

 

    Maul sighed, realizing that Obi-Wan would worry over this until they talked it out. "I'm obviously interested in you. I would have thrown you out of the coffee shop the first time you started your idiotic flirting otherwise."

 

    Obi-wan smirked a bit, "I see. Well then, I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

 

    "I've already dragged you into this huge mess with Sidious. And I can be difficult to be around, I know… I'm not entirely sure I've turned against Sidious for the right reasons." Maul said, "He's taught me to be cruel most of my life. I may have only tried to save you because I want you for myself, not of any true altruism." he played with the horn at his temple absently. 

 

    "Maul, darling, please don't forget that I was raised in the Jedi temple. I know better than most what selfish altruism looks like, and I don't think this is it. You barely even agreed to dinner with me at first, and you haven't exactly been possessive or anything so far." Obi-Wan smiled fondly at Maul.

 

    "Partners." Maul said, "I liked that. I want to be your partner, I think. Whatever we decide that means exactly." he awkwardly held out a hand, as though making a business transaction. When Obi-Wan grinned and grasped his hand, He pulled Obi-Wan over to the bed and flopped down onto it, rolling over and making sure there was enough room. 

 

    Obi-wan hesitated at first, but quickly realized Maul really was just too tired to worry over it, and climbed in next to him after stripping to his undershirt and pants. Maul was facing away, and felt Obi-Wan climb in next to him. He was tense at first, a natural response after sleeping alone for so many years, coupled with the stress of the day. But eventually the warmth from Obi-Wan's back against his, and his rhythmic breathing lulled Maul to sleep, and Obi-Wan followed not long after. 

 

 


End file.
